User blog:Mai Chiyo/Nirvana's Parents.
· *Nirvana walks through a path, and then spots a floating soul, she wonders what it is and follows it* · *The soul starts to float away, and strays off the path* · *Nirvana is confused, and strays off the path, following the soul that is dodging trees, and other objects in the way* · *The soul keeps floating, keeping pace so Nirvana cannot follow it* · *Nirvana keeps up with the soul walking in a fast pace, making sure her eyes are kept on it* · *The soul bobs up and down, and then makes a trail as it zooms off, into a cave, the trail glowing a nice calm glow* · *Nirvana walks with the trail, oddly calm, like when a mother tends to it’s child* · *The soul is still, looks as if it watches over Nirvana* · *Nirvana spots a door, and then turns the handle, walking into a room, the dust flies up into the still air, as she bats away the dust, two coffins lay on the ground* · *The soul flies into the coffin, and then silence* · *Nirvana hesitates as she takes steps towards the coffins* · *Something is in the shadows watching Nirvana* · *Nirvana is not noticing the watching feeling, and keeps stepping towards the coffin, unaware of her surroundings* · *The thing in the shadows scampers to the closest corner to Nirvana, and keeps a watch on her* · *Nirvana notices one of the coffins are open, and has bloody marks on it, looking at the other coffin, it remains untouched, she looks at the name plate, and tilts her head, it has her old last name on it, greenfield* · *As Nirvana opens the coffin, a hand comes out and grabs her neck, Nirvana is scared her eyes practically radiating fear* · *The thing in the shadows runs towards Nirvana, screeching, it appears to be a wendigo, as it comes closer, she remembers why her parents abandoned her* 14:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC)~''FLASHBACK''14:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC)~ · *Nirvana is sitting at the couch, asleep, snoring softly, as she rambles on with a toy she wants* · William: My love, we need to get her to safety… I am un-sure of what to do, we are going insane, her safety is what is more important than ours… · Dawn: I know… We take her to the toy store tomorrow and leave her there… that is all that we can do… · William: Yeah we will do that.. I am sorry Dawn, I did not know what we were eating… I am so sorry.. · Dawn: It’s alright Will… at least she never eaten… 14:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC)~''REALTIME''14:38, May 7, 2014 (UTC) · *Nirvana takes out a dagger, and then stabs the wendigo in the side of the head ,killing it* · *The other one that has Nirvana tightens it’s grasp, and sheirks* · *Nirvana puts the dagger through it’s head too* -- That was too close… -- · *A note is in the coffin, and it has the name Fluffles on it* · -- Is that mine? I might as well take a look… -- *She takes the note, and reads it* · *The note says, in Dawn’s writing* Dawn: I am sorry, I did not know, what I was doing, I hope you forgive your father and I. We were going insane, we love you very much, and we hope you find a nice home, -With love, your mother. Fluffles your mommy…. · *Nirvana puts the note in her pocket, with tears rolling down her face she walks out of the cave, locking the door and runs to the clearing, and starts to train* · *One of the wenidgos has survived, and then scratches at the door* Category:Blog posts